Snow's Tale
by SnowStar569
Summary: This is the story of Snowkit, a newly named apprentice in LightningClan, and his journey to becoming a warrior.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second attempt at a Warriors FanFiction. My first one...not so great. I hope this one will be better. Well, read on!

ERIN HUNTER OWNS THESE BOOKS, NOT ME.

"I got you!"

Snowkit and his littermate, Frostkit, were throwing the leaves that were on the ground

next to the nursery at each other. Frostkit had just bundled a huge pile of leaves into

Snowkit's face. "Oh yeah?" said Snowkit devilishly. "Well, two can play at that game."

Snowkit turned around and launched dirt, leaves, and mulch into the air with his hind

legs. Sputtering, Frostkit fell to the ground. Snowkit bounded up to his sister. "Are you

OK?" he asked. Frostkit suddenly sprang up with a ball of leaves between her paws.

Flinging them at her brother, she laughed. Snowkit was reminiscing on those moments

from a few moons ago as he was being groomed by his mother, Pondbreeze. "So kits,

who do you think your mentors will be?" she asked between laps. "I want Stormpool to

be my mentor!" Frostkit mewed. "What about you, Snowkit?" asked Pondbreeze. "Um...I

don't really care who my mentor is, as long as it's not Longwhisker." Her mother nodded,

to Snowkit's suprise. He thought that her mother would lecture her on how you

shouldn't insult older cats, and all of that mouse-dung. Longwhisker was a newly made

warrior who thought he was StarClan's gift to she-cats. Snowkit shuddered at the thought

of trying to learn something from him. Suddenly, a yowl sounded from outside.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Pondbreeze jumped. She quickly smoothed down a stray tuft of hair on Frostkit's head,

then nosed the two kits out of the nursery. The young cats nervously stood, trembling, in

the middle of the gathering throng of cats, looking up at their leader, Redstar. The

deputy, Thorntail, sat with his tail tucked around his paws, and his eyes gleaming, under

the Highrock. Redstar started to speak.

"Today we have gathered for an important ceremony in a warrior's life, and the Clan's.

Frostkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw.

Your mentor will be Eaglewing. I hope Eaglewing will pass down all she knows on to you.

Eaglewing**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training

from Pondbreeze, and you have shown yourself to be brave and strong. You will be the

mentor of Frostpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Snowkit, you are

now six moons old, and today you will be apprenticed. From this moment on, until you

recieve your warrior name, you will be called Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Skypelt.

Skypelt, you have proven yourself to be smart and courageous. You are ready to take on

an apprentice. You will be mentor to Snowpaw. I hope you can give him the training that

Darkshadow gave you." Snowpaw breathed a sigh of relief. Skypelt wasn't bad at all. She

was a nice, quiet, she-cat.

"SNOWPAW! FROSTPAW! SNOWPAW! FROSTPAW!"

Redstar jumped down from the Highrock, and the Clan rushed over to the two new

apprentices. Pondbreeze was right next to them the moment Redstart went back into his

den. "I'm so proud of you two!" she purred. "Pondbreeze, I didn't know you mentored

Eaglewing," said Frostpaw. "I was a warrior once too, you know. And I can get back to it

now! I'm going to congratulate Eaglewing before you leave to explore the territory." The

newly made apprentices managed to find their mentors. "Skypelt! Are we leaving now?

I want to leave. Can Frostpaw pleeeeeeeaaaasssse come with us? Pleeeeeeaaasssssee?"

Skypelt purred. "Of course. And we can go now, if Eaglewing and Frostpaw are ready."

She looked at Eaglewing, and the light brown she-cat nodded. And with that, the cats

slipped out of camp and to the borders.

**Thank you for reading this. It would help a lot if you could leave a review, and I'll post another chapter if you guys like it! See you next time!**

**-SnowStar569**


	2. Chapter 2

**We left off with Snowpaw, Frostpaw, Eaglewing, and Skypelt leaving the camp to go learn the territories.**

**These chapters haven't been long so far. Next one will be longer, sorry.**

**THESE BOOKS ARE ERIN HUNTER'S, NOT MINE.**

Snowpaw padded through the cool grass, his pelt brushing Frostpaw's. With wonder, he looked around at the world around

him, something he had never seen. The best he had gotten were glimpses through the small holes in the camp wall.

"Eaglewing?" Frostpaw turned her head to look at her mentor. "Yes?" Frostpaw hesitated, then answered.

"We're LightningClan, right? How many other clans are there? What are they called? Will we get to fight them?" Eaglewing

ooked puzzled. "I would think that you heard nursery stories about the other Clans." Frostpaw shook her head.

"Pondbreeze forbid anyone to tell us. She wanted us to hear it from warriors." Eaglewing purred. "Of course. Nothing

but the best kits for the best warrior. At least, that's what she said before you two were born. She's grown more humble

since. But, about your questions. Yes, we are LightningClan, and there are three other clans. But we're the best," she

added jokingly. "The three other Clans are FireClan, LakeClan, and MountainClan. And hopefully you won 't fight anyone of

them until you're a bit older. That's what we're doing now. Looking at all of the Clans' territories," she finished. Frostpaw

nodded. The cats kept walking forward until they created a hill, and Snowpaw gasped. There was a depression in the land,

and in the middle of it was a huge tree. The tree had four big, thick branches around the bottom, which narrowed as they

went up the tree. "What's that?" Frostpaw asked, amazed. "That's the Great Tree. The four Clans meet there every full

moon. We talk about things that are happening in the Clans. Each leader makes a report. They tell anything going on in

their Clan, unless it would weaken their Clan. They also tell all of the Clans about any new apprentices or warriors." answered Skypelt.

Frostpaw looked to the right and saw a path leading into the woods. "What's that?" she

said, angling her head. "That's where we're going next," Eaglewing said. "Let's go then!"

said Frostpaw, happily sprinting down the path. "No! Wait!" Skypelt yowled. But it was

too late. Frostpaw skidded across the border between LightningClan territory and

FireClan territory.

"Hey!" An orange cat was stalking a mouse on the FireClan side of the border. "Get out!"

The mouse scampered away. The orange tom unsheathed his claws, and jumped at

Frostpaw's head.

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be longer, like I said before.**

-**SnowStar569**

**P.S: The text in the story might not stretch all the way from one side of the screen to the other. I'm on an old iPad. The editing isn't great on this thing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. This chapter, like I said twice last chapter, will be longer.**

**At the end of last chapter, Frostpaw was being attacked by an orange tom because she **

**crossed ****the FireClan border on accident.**

"No!" Snowpaw yowled, but he couldn't do anything but watch the outstretched claws

descending toward his sister's white head... With a shout, Eaglewing bowled into the orange cat.

"Get behind me, Frostpaw!" she ordered. Whimpering, Frostpaw shrank behind her mentor.

Eaglewing circled the tom, hissing. "Why did you attacked her, Flameheart? You knew she was an

innocent apprentice, accidentally crossing the border." The tom, Flameheart, shrugged. "How do

we know that? She could've been spying." Eaglewing looked confused. "We?" Flameheart raised

his tail. Three cats stepped out from the bushes. One, the closest to Frostpaw's attacker, was a

dull-colored she-cat. The other two were toms. One was pure white except for his paws,

which were stained red from the blood of the mouse that he carried in his mouth. The

other was barely an apprentice, looking just older than the littermates. The white cat dropped his mouse.

"Will we have to get Reedstar involved?" he questioned. "Again," Eaglewing began. "Frostpaw is

a new apprentice, named earlier today. She was just curious, and she ran across the border

without knowing." Flameheart spoke again. "Surely she smelled the scent marks."

Frostpaw's mentor stiffened. "Do you think, while running at full speed, she could've smelled

those markers?" The brown she-cat began a sentence, fire in her eyes, but Flameheart flicked his

tail across the other cat's mouth. "Stop. We're done here." And with that, the party of four cats

trudged away. Eaglewing turned to Frostpaw. The apprentice shrunk back, expecting

Eaglewing to berate her, but Eaglewing stepped forward with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Frostpaw, it's ok. Just listen to your mentors next time and you'll be fine." Surprised,

the white she-cat nodded. Skypelt began to speak. "As you now well know, this is the

border where LightningClan territory touches FireClan territory. They're pretty

secretive, and apparently paranoid. Flameheart usually wouldn't act like that..."

Snowpaw's mentor trailed off. "Let's go to the next Clan's border." The four cats

walked back along the path, entering the clearing again. Suddenly, Eaglewing raced

down the hill leading to the tree. "Catch me if you can!" she yowled. Snowpaw purred,

and ran after her. He could hear the other cats following him. Eaglewing stumbled, and

Snowpaw sprinted past her. There was a patch of grass in the leaves near the tree, and

Snowpaw skidded on it, slamming into the tree. He caught his breath and looked up.

The tree was much bigger than when the cats had seen it from the top of the hill.

The three she-cats walked up behind him. Frostpaw gasped. "It's giant!" she whispered.

Skypelt nodded. "It's great, isn't it?" The cats sat on the grass, admiring the tree for a

while, then Frostpaw got to her paws. "Can we see the next territory now?" she asked.

Eaglewing purred. "Whatever you say." So the cats started padding back up the hill.

"Why are we going back this way?", Snowpaw asked, confused. "Isn't the border

right there?" Skypelt looked in the direction Snowpaw was staring. "Yes, but that's

the boring section of the border. We want to show you the part of the border that's

nearer to camp. The tree is the only place in the forest where all four borders touch.

When we were sitting down there, did you smell a musty scent?" Both apprentices

nodded. "That's LakeClan. We don't border them, except for a tiny bit on the other

side of that tree, so we can't show you anything there, but at least you know their

scent." Snowpaw nodded, satisfied, and the cats set back off toward camp.

The telltale yowls of cats giving orders and squeals of kits playing signaled their

approach to camp. There were two paths, one that led back to camp, the one

that they had came from, and another one, veering off around the side of the camp.

"Do you see how the main path goes past the camp entrance, and farther?" Eaglewing

said as they were about to turn onto the other path. "That's Twoleg territory. There

are nightmarish things that you couldn't even dream of down there. Don't ever go that

way." Knowing that she had frightened them, she added,"Don't worry. They never come

down here. You'll be fine if you just stay away from over there. And with that, the

four cats turned onto the path to their right.

**Thanks for sticking with this story, I promise it'll be exciting soon.**

**-SnowStar569**


End file.
